phantom desert hourglass
by TanukiBloodWolf
Summary: the opera ghost falls for a singing angel
1. Hannibal

-Yay my first continuous fanfic. I'm sorry I deleted it the first time but my Microsoft word screwed up my grammar, then I couldn't figure out how to upload the next chapter...man I suck-

Gaara: we know

-You're not supposed to agree! Just do the disclaimer-

Gaara: Fine she does not own Naruto or phantom of the opera

Phantom Desert Hourglass

Phantom- Gaara

Christine- Hinata

Roal- Sasuke

Carlotta- Ino

Madam Giry- Tsunade

Meg Giry- Sakura

Ubaldo-Piangi- Kiba

Manager- Asuma

New managers- Gai and Kakashi

Joseph Buquet- Itachi

Conductor- Deidara

Dancers/other characters- Matsuri, Temari, Tenten, Konan, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Sasori, Pein, Sai, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura

Chapter one-Hannibal

IT BEGINS...

Our story takes place back in 1911; there is an auction-taking place just inside a rundown, fire charred old opera house. Just outside the doors an old man is helped out of a car and into a wheelchair by a couple of doctors, he is then wheeled inside where about 7 other people are bidding on an old poster of Hannibal, an old women with faded bubblegum pink hair nods to him, he returns the gesture.

The old man and the woman start bidding on a small music box featuring a small raccoon playing the cymbals, the old man had won and it was brought over to him, he looked at it fondly.

'Now if you would please look behind you' the auctioneer said.

'Some of you may recall the phantom of the sand incident; this is the chandelier in that featured in the famous disaster'. He signalled to the men beside it and they started to hoist up the chandelier as they did the old man remembered back to that fateful day where he lost his beloved...to a sand demon.

1861

There were dancers and singers galore running around getting ready for the production of their latest opera 'Hannibal', on the stage the lead singer, Ino Yamanaka, was rehearsing her part when she started singing her voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

As the cleaners stuffed cotton in their ears Kiba walked on stage and was about to sing his part when their manager, Asuma, interrupted.

'Please sir, we are rehearsing, un' said Deidara.

'I'm sorry but this will only take a moment, as you know there have been rumours of my retirement, I can now tell you they are true'

'Aha' smirked Ino, seeing she probably spread half of those rumours.

'I would like to introduce the 2 new mangers they are Kakashi and Gai'

He indicates the 2 men just behind him, Kakashi had silver hair pushed over to one side, a mask covered his nose and below and Gai had black hair in the shape of a bowl cut and was to enthusiastic for his own good.

Kakashi was also staring at all the dancers; Ino didn't like that one bit.

'It is an honour to meet you all, and may I introduce our new patron, the vicomte Sasuke'

At the introduction a young man walked over, he had raven black spiky hair, bangs framing his face and black sparkling eyes 'he's handsome' all of the girls whispered. Ino was eyeing him with interest.

'It is an honour to meet you all' he said looking around at them all, as his eyes swept over the dancers some of the girls swooned.

'This is our lead baritone, Kiba Inazuka' Asuma said indicating the young man with brown spiky hair and red canine markings on either cheek.

'And Ino Yamanaka our leading lady'

With that Ino came strutting over hand out stretched 'an, err, honour' said Sasuke, with dislike in his eyes, kissing her hand.

Just behind them two late dancers had just arrived Hinata and Sakura; Sakura had waist length bubblegum pink hair tied up in a gold ribbon, Bright emerald eyes and was wearing her costume, a slave dress and chains.

Hinata had waist length midnight blue hair with bright purple eyes she was wearing the same costume as Sakura and the other ballet dancers.

'It's Sasuke' said Hinata.

'Who?' asked Sakura.

'Sasuke, we were childhood friends he called me little blossom'

At that Sasuke swept past not taking a second glance at them 'he wouldn't remember me' Hinata said looking down 'he didn't see you' assured Sakura.

'If you please monsieur' said madam Tsunade directing them to the side so the dancers may rehearse.

As the girls danced the new managers were admiring them, much to the displeasure of Ino who tried singing louder to gain their attention.

'They are magnificent, especially that pink angel' said Kakashi pointing to Sakura.

'My daughter Sakura Haruno' explained Tsunade.

'And that dark haired beauty' Gai asked pointing to Hinata.

'Hinata Hyuuga'

'Any relation to the famous Swedish violinist' asked Gai.

'His only daughter' she said, after the scene had ended Ino went into a rage yelling at the managers saying all they care about is the dancing girls.

'I will not be singing' she yelled.

'What do we do' asked a panic-stricken Kakashi.

'Grovel, grovel' said Asuma.

'Prima donna' yelled Gai rushing over falling to his knees in front of her.

'Bella diva' joined Kakashi running up behind him.

'Si, si, si' Ino huffed angrily.

'Please mademoiselle would you please give a solo performance from act 3, for us' pleaded Gai. Ino softened.

'If my managers command it'

As she started to sing a figure from above tugged a rope free and a piece of scenery just above Ino fell and flattened her. Ino screamed out in panic while the chorus girls started chanting 'he's here the phantom of the sand, he's here'

'Itachi what's going on up there man' yelled Asuma

'Don't look at me, I wasn't at my post, but if there was someone there it must of been a ghost' Itachi yelled back down.

'For months you said you would stop these things from happening but do you stop them, no' Ino screamed rushing away from them 'and I will not be singing' she screamed back at them.

'I have a message from the sand ghost' Tsunade said coming towards them 'you're all obsessed' said Kakashi.

'He welcomes you to his opera house, and commands that you leave box five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due'

'Salary' spat Kakashi

'Monsieur Asuma used to give him 20,000 franks a month, but with the vicomte as your patron perhaps you can afford more'

'Madam, I hoped to make that announcement public tonight but now we will have to refund a full house' Kakashi said shaking his head 'what can we do? Isn't there an understudy'

'Understudy! There is no understudy for la Ino' fretted Deidara.

'Miss Hyuuga can sing it monsieur' Tsunade piped up.

'What a chorus girl' Kakashi sneered.

'She has been taking lessons from a great teacher' she pressed.

'Who?'

'I don't know his name monsieur' said Hinata blushing, she walked towards the front of the stage.

'This will do nothing!' whispered Kakashi.

'She's very pretty though' Gai whispered back.

'Think of me, think of me fondly when we say goodbye, remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try, and when you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free if you ever find a moment spare a thought for me'.

Hinata turned around to face the stunned managers who looked like their jaws would hit the floor 'you got the role' they said in unison.

LATER THAT NIGHT

'Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye.

Remember me once in awhile; please promise me you'll try.

When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free, if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me.

We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea, but if you can still remember stop and think of me...

Think of all the things we've shared and seen, don't think about the way things might have been...

Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do, there will never be a day, when I won't think of you...'

As Hinata sang she captivated the entire audience especially Sasuke up in box five. There was only one person who was displeased tonight.

'Can it be? Can it be Hinata?' Sasuke asked himself as he gazed at the singing angel below him. He stood and applauded 'bravo' he called, and rushed from the box.

'Long ago, it seems so long ago how young and innocent we were, she may not remember me, but I remember her...'

'Flowers fade the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons so do we, but please promise me, that sometimes you will think of me!' as Hinata finished the audience burst into a standing ovation.

Just beneath the opera stage in the labyrinth of tunnels, a young man stood filled with admiration at the same time anger.

'If that fool had not been in my personal seat I could have watched my angel from above' he seethed.

-Well that didn't turn out to bad...-

*Gaara was glaring daggers at Sasuke*

Gaara- You took my seat...

-I'd run if I were you Sasuke-

*If takes off with Gaara in tow*


	2. the demonic angel makes his move

- Oh yeah I got chapter 2 up *doing a happy dance* -

Hinata- Where's Gaara?

-Chasing Sasuke still, anyway please enjoy!-

Hinata- She does not own Naruto or phantom of the opera.

Chapter 2-the demonic angel makes his move.

Sakura headed down the opera hallways in search of her friend, she headed down a flight of stairs and into the catacombs.

Hinata sits in the middle of a dimly lit room lighting a candle underneath a photograph of her father.

'Brava, Brava, bravissima' a voice calls out to her from the shadows.

'Hinata, Hinata' calls Sakura.

'Hinata...' a third voice calls to her and makes Hinata smile.

'Where in the world have you been hiding, really you were perfect, I only wish I knew your secret, who is your great tutor'

'Sakura it is my angel of music, when my father lay dying he told me I would protected by an angel, an angel of music'

'Here in this room he calls me softly, be the unseen angel, somehow I know he's always with me, be the unseen genius' Hinata sings with her eyes gazing about the room expecting to see her angel.

'Hinata you must have been dreaming, stories like this can't come true' Sakura sang back to her.

Sakura led her back to her room avoiding the crazed fans, madam Tsunade was waiting for her 'he is pleased with you' she said handing her a rose tied with black ribbon.

Hinata sat down admiring it. She didn't notice the door open again.

'Little blossom, let you mind wander'

Hinata looked around 'Sasuke!' she got up and hugged him.

'You sang like an angel tonight' he said, Hinata blushed 'thank you, but I have my angel of music to thank for that'

'No doubt, now we go to supper'

'No Sasuke the angel is very strict' Hinata fretted

'ha ha I shan't keep you out late 2 minutes little blossom' laughed Sasuke.

'No, Sasuke' but it was too late he had already left.

Just outside the door, a dark figure was placing sand in the lock so that no one could get in or out.

At this time all, the lights in the opera house went out, as Hinata was getting ready for bed the candles suddenly blew out, frightened Hinata reached for the door handle.

'INSOLENT BOY, THIS SLAVE OF FASHION, BASKING IN YOUR GLORY' a powerful yet entrancing voice echoed throughout the room 'IGNORANT FOOL THIS BRAVE YOUNG SUITOR, SHARING IN MY TRIUMPH'

Hinata paused she knew this was her angel.

'Angel I hear you, speak I listen, stay by my side guide me, angel my soul was weak forgive me, enter at last master' she answered gazing around her.

The voice softened at her answer 'flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide, look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!'

Hinata turned to see mist clouding the mirror and a figure of a man was coming into view.

'Angel of music, guide and guardian, enter me your glory, angel of music hide no longer, come to me strange angel'

Hinata started walking towards the figure as the mist dispersed she could see what he really looked like.

The young man had blood red hair, aquamarine eyes outlined by black rings he also had a white mask covering the left half of his face, but what drew Hinata to him most was the Chinese symbol of love tattooed on the uncovered part of his forehead.

He was wearing a blood red top with black dress pants and jacket, he also had on a black and red lined cape, which seemed to bulge on his back.

He started to sing to her 'I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music'

Suddenly the door knob started to rattle 'Hinata, who is that in there, Hinata!' yelled Sasuke still trying to break the door down, Hinata could hear him but all that mattered was her angel of music.

'I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music' the phantom urged, he held out his gloved hand to her as he did the bulge on his back shifted slightly showing a large gourd.

'Do you have a name?' she asked shyly.

'Gaara' he answered.

'Gaara, my angel' she said taking his hand Gaara smiled slightly and lead her through the mirror.

Gaara started to lead her down a hallway lit by golden candles, she then started to sing.

'In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, that voice which calls to me and speaks my name' Gaara would look back every so often to see if she was still there.

'And do I dream again, for now I find, the phantom of the opera is there inside my mind' she sang to him, Gaara looked both surprised and glad that she knew who he was

'No point in letting that beautiful singing voice sing alone is there' he thought.

'Sing once again with me our strange duet, my power over you grows stronger yet' Gaara led her to a beautiful black horse and helped her up.

'And though you turn from me through glass behind the phantom of the opera is there inside your mind' sang Gaara. He led her to a lake with a small boat, as Gaara helped her into the boat, Hinata could not help but wonder what was behind his mask.

'Those who have seen your face draw back in fear' she sang out in worry 'I am the mask you wear'

'It's me they hear' Gaara finished.

'My spirit and my voice in one combined, the phantom of the opera is there inside your/my mind' they sang together, the boat entered a large room filled with ancient statues.

'He's here the phantom of the opera'

A gate opened up to reveal a large room filled with candles rising from the water.

'Sing my angel of music' Gaara sang to her, Hinata let out her soul.

'Sing my angel' he sang to her, Hinata sang higher.

'Sing for me' he commanded and Hinata sang at her highest.

-Review-


	3. the dark angels den

- Finally I am so sorry that it took so long putting this up, but I did it! Thank you to Emily cartaheart for my first review. -

Gaara- She does not own naruto or the phantom of the opera

- Thanks Gaara, what happened to Sasuke?-

Gaara- Not much...

-Ok *afraid for my life* Same disclaimer-

Chapter 3-the dark angel's den

Hinata gazed around in awe at the antiquity of the room as the candelabras sent a dull golden glow across the chamber, Gaara stepped out of the boat, took off his cape and gourd and slowly turned to face Hinata.

'Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation, darkness stirs, and wakes imagination; silently the senses abandon their defences' Gaara sang as he offered his hand to Hinata, blushing profusely she took it and he led her through his sanctum.

'Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour, grasp it sense it, tremulous and tender, turn your face away from the garish light of day turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night, close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams purge your thoughts of the life you knew before, close your eyes let your spirit start to soar, and you'll live like you've never lived before, softly, deftly, music shall caress you, hear it, feel it, secretly possess you, open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot fight, the darkness of the music of the night, let your mind start to journey through a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the life you knew before, let your soul take you where you ought to be, only then can you belong to me, floating, falling, sweet intoxication, touch me, trust me, savour each sensation, let the dream begin, let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write, the power of the music of the night'

As they passed by a small chamber Gaara lifted back the curtain and revealed a mannequin replica of Hinata which was wearing a wedding dress, when she saw it she fainted dead away, Gaara reacted quickly and caught her, picking her bridal style he carried her toward the bed.

'You alone can make my song take flight, help me make the music of the night' he sang softly to her as he gently laid down on the bed tucking her in.

As Hinata woke she looked around and took in her surroundings, a small music box featuring a racoon playing the symbols was playing softly to her left, she also heard an organ playing, curious she got out of the bed and lightly made her way towards the sound.

'I remember there was mist, swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake, there were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat and in the boat there was a man' as she sang the organ was now playing to match the tune of her voice, peeking around the corner her eyes laid upon Gaara at the organ, Hinata started to make her way towards him.

'Who was that shape in the shadows, whose is the face in the mask' she sang softly as she caressed his face, her fingers found the edge of his mask, curious, she pulled it away.

As soon as she did Gaara pushed her away and held his hand to his face.

'DAM YOU, YOU LITTLE PRYING PANDORA, YOU LITTLE DEMON, IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED TO SEE, NOW YOU CAN NEVER BE FREE, dam you, CURSE YOU...Hinata, fear can turn to love, you'll learn to see, you'll find the man behind the monster, this repulsive carcass, who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty'

Tearfully Hinata picked up his mask and held it out to him, Gaara looked at her seeing her tears, his eyes immediately filled with remorse, he took his mask and set in back in place.

'Come we must return those two fools that run my theatre must be missing you' he said giving her a sad smile, Hinata gave a small smile in return, making his heart flutter.

Itachi was in the girl's room telling them stories of the phantom.

'Like yellow parchment is his skin, a great black hole serves as the nose that never grew'

The girls giggled and clapped.

'You must always be on your guard or he will catch you with his magical lasso'

Itachi looped the noose around Tenten's waist and pulled her towards him, nuzzling at her neck playfully, Tenten giggled as she tried to pull away, suddenly the noose is ripped from his hands.

'Those who speak of what they know find it too late that prudent silence was wise'

Tsunade advanced on Itachi brandishing the noose at him, suddenly looping it around his neck and saying sharply 'Itachi Uchiha hold your tongue, keep your hand at the level of your eyes'.

-Review-


	4. Authors note

-Hi, I haven't given up I'm just stuck, but I was thinking about rewriting it with Yagura as the phantom, but if you don't want me to I will continue with Gaara x Hinata-


End file.
